Lucy Liu
| birth_place = Queens, New York City, U.S. | residence = New York City, New York and Studio City, California, U.S. | nationality = American | other_names = Lucy Alexis Liu Yu Ling (full name) | education = Stuyvesant High School | alma_mater = University of Michigan | occupation = Actress, voice actress, director, artist | credits = | years_active = 1991–present | height = 5 ft 3 in | children = 1 | website = }} }} Lucy Liu (born December 2, 1968) is an American actress, voice actress, director and artist who became known for playing the role of the vicious and ill-mannered Ling Woo in the television series Ally McBeal (1998–2002), for which she was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series and a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series. Liu's film work includes starring as one of the heroines (Alex Munday) in Charlie's Angels (2000), portraying O-Ren Ishii in Kill Bill (2003) and starring roles in the main casts of Payback (as Pearl; 1999) and Chicago (as Kitty Baxter; 2002), and the animated film series Kung Fu Panda (2008–present) portraying the character Master Viper. In 2008, she starred in an ABC comedy-drama, Cashmere Mafia, as Mia Mason, which ended after one abbreviated season. The show was one of only a few American television shows to have an Asian American series lead. In 2012, Liu joined the cast of the TNT series Southland in the recurring role of Jessica Tang, for which she won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Drama Guest Actress. She is currently co-starring in the Sherlock Holmes–inspired crime drama series Elementary as Joan Watson for which she won the Seoul International Drama Award for Best Actress and voicing Silvermist in Disney's Tinker Bell film series. Early life Lucy Liu was born on December 2, 1968, in Jackson Heights, Queens, New York City, New York. In high school, she adopted a middle name, Alexis. She is the youngest of three children born to Cecilia, who worked as a biochemist, and Tom Liu, a trained civil engineer who sold digital clock pens. Liu's parents originally came from Beijing and Shanghai and immigrated to Taiwan as adults before meeting in New York."Lucy Liu – Biography". Yahoo! Movies."Hollywood’s Lucy Liu to film in India". Scoop."The youngest of three children born to Taiwanese immigrants, Liu was born in Queens, New York and attended public schools." She has an older brother, Alex, and an older sister, Jenny."Lucy Liu- Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Her parents worked many jobs while Lucy and her siblings were growing up. Liu has stated that she grew up in a diverse neighborhood. She learned to speak Mandarin at home and began studying English when she was 5. She studied the martial art ''kali-eskrima-silat'' as a hobby when she was young.Estrin, Eric. Q+LA Lucy Liu, LA Times Magazine, March 2012. Accessed November 8, 2013. Liu attended Joseph Pulitzer Middle School (I.S.145), and graduated from Stuyvesant High School in 1986. She later enrolled at New York University and transferred to the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor, Michigan, where she was a member of the Chi Omega sorority. Liu earned a bachelor's degree in Asian languages and cultures. Liu worked as a waitress at the Ann Arbor Comedy Showcase club circa 1988–89. Acting career 1991–99 Liu was discovered by an agent at the age of 21 while traveling on the subway. She did one commercial. As a member of the Basement Arts student-run theater group, she auditioned in 1989 for the University of Michigan's production of Alice in Wonderland during her senior year of college. Although she had originally tried out for only a supporting part, Liu was cast in the lead role. While queuing up to audition for the musical Miss Saigon in 1990, she told The New York Times, "There aren't many Asian roles, and it's very difficult to get your foot in the door." In May 1992, Liu made her New York stage debut in Fairy Bones, directed by Tina Chen. ]] Liu had small roles in films and TV, marking her debut. In 1993, she appeared in an episode of L.A. Law as a Chinese widow giving her evidence in Mandarin."Co-Respondent", Season 8, Episode 4 She was cast in both Hercules: The Legendary Journeys in "The March to Freedom" and The X-Files in "Hell Money", In 1996, Liu landed her first role in the main cast of a television series, that of Amy Li in Pearl alongside Rhea Perlman and Malcolm McDowell. Shortly after the end of Pearl's run in 1997, Liu was cast in a role on Ally McBeal. Liu originally auditioned for the role of Nelle Porter (played by Portia de Rossi), and the character Ling Woo was later created specifically for her. Liu's part on the series was originally temporary, but high audience ratings secured Liu as a permanent cast member. Additionally, she earned a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series and a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series. In Payback (1999), Liu portrayed Pearl, a high-class BDSM prostitute with links to the Chinese mafia. 2000–06 Liu was cast as Alex Munday in the film Charlie's Angels, alongside Drew Barrymore and Cameron Diaz. The film opened in November 2000 and earned more than US$125 million in the United States. Charlie's Angels earned a worldwide total of more than US$264 million. The sequel, Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle, opened in June 2003 and also did well at the box office, earning US$100 million in the U.S. and a worldwide total of more than US$259 million. Liu also starred with Antonio Banderas in Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever, a critical and box office failure. In 2000, she hosted Saturday Night Live with Jay-Z. In a 2001 episode of Sex and the City entitled "Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda" she guest starred as herself, playing Samantha Jones' new client. She starred in the Sex and the City–inspired TV show Cashmere Mafia on ABC. Liu also made a cameo appearance on Futurama (as herself and robot duplicates) in the episodes "I Dated a Robot" and "Love and Rocket", and on The Simpsons in the season 16 episode "Goo Goo Gai Pan." In 2002, Liu played Rita Foster in Vincenzo Natali's Brainstorm (a k a Cypher). Soon thereafter, she appeared as O-Ren Ishii in Quentin Tarantino's 2003 film, Kill Bill. She won an MTV Award for Best Movie Villain for the part. Subsequently, Liu appeared on several episodes of Joey with Matt LeBlanc, who played her love interest in the Charlie's Angels films. She also had minor roles as Kitty Baxter in the film Chicago and as a psychologist opposite Keira Knightley in the thriller Domino. In Lucky Number Slevin, she played the leading love interest to Josh Hartnett. 3 Needles was released on December 1, 2006, Liu portrayed Jin Ping, an HIV-positive Chinese woman. 2007–present In 2007 Liu appeared in Code Name: The Cleaner; Rise, a supernatural thriller co-starring Michael Chiklis in which Liu plays an undead reporter (for which she was ranked number 41 on "Top 50 Sexiest Vampires"); and Watching the Detectives, an independent romantic comedy co-starring Cillian Murphy. She made her producer debut and also starred in a remake of Charlie Chan, which had been planned as early as 2000. Liu guest-starred as lawyer Grace Chin on Ugly Betty in the 2007 episodes "Derailed" and "Icing on the Cake." In 2007 Empire named Liu number 96 of their "100 Sexiest Movie Stars." The producers of Dirty Sexy Money created a role for Liu as a series regular. Liu played Nola Lyons, a powerful attorney who faced Nick George (Peter Krause)."Lucy Liu Talks Dirty" . AsianWeek. Retrieved on September 8, 2008. Liu voiced Silvermist in Disney Fairies and Viper in Kung Fu Panda. In March 2010, Liu made her Broadway debut in the Tony Award–winning play God of Carnage as Annette on the second replacement cast alongside Jeff Daniels, Janet McTeer, and Dylan Baker."Lucy Liu set for Broadway’s 'God of Carnage'". USA Today. January 27, 2010. In March 2012, she was cast as Joan Watson for Elementary. Elementary is an American Sherlock Holmes adaptation, and the role Liu was offered is traditionally played by men. She has gained praise for her role as Watson, including 3 consecutive nominations for the People's Choice Awards for Favorite TV Crime Drama Actress. She also has played police officer Jessica Tang on Southland, a television show focusing on the lives of police officers and detectives in Los Angeles as a recurring guest actor during the fourth season."LAPD Angel: Lucy Liu sheds her glamour girl image for the gritty police series Southland". Daily Mail. January 2012.“'Southland' Star Lucy Liu Talks Upcoming Partner Tensions, Whether She'll Return Next Season And More” Huffington Post. February 27, 2012. She received the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Drama Guest Actress for this role. In August 2011, Liu became a narrator for the musical group The Bullitts. [http://music-mix.ew.com/2011/08/04/lucy-liu-performs-the-bullitts/ “Actress Lucy Liu performs (well, narrates) with UK group The Bullitts: Watch here.”]. Music Mix. August 4, 2011. In 2013, Liu was invited to become a member of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Liu was named Harvard's 2016 Artist of the Year. She was awarded the Harvard Foundation’s arts medal at the annual Harvard Foundation Award ceremony, during the Cultural Rhythms Festival in Sanders Theatre. She is also part of the cast in the post-apocalyptic thriller Future World, directed by James Franco and Bruce Thierry Cheung. Directing career Lucy Liu kicked off her directing career in 2015. The movie, titled Meena, was based on a true story, about an eight-year-old Indian girl who is sold to a brothel. The movie was screened in New York City in 2014. Lucy Liu's other directorial credits include 4 episodes of Elementary, an episode of Graceland and the second-season premiere of Luke Cage. Career as visual artist Liu had previously presented her artwork under a pseudonym, Yu Ling (which is her Chinese name). Liu, who is an artist in several media, has had several gallery shows showcasing her collage, paintings, and photography. She began doing collage mixed media when she was 16 years old, and became a photographer and painter.Live with Regis and Kelly. First aired on January 21, 2008. Liu attended the New York Studio School for drawing, painting, and sculpture from 2004 to 2006. In September 2006, Liu held an art show and donated her share of the profits to UNICEF. She also had another show in 2008 in Munich. Her painting, "Escape", was incorporated into Montblanc's Cutting Edge Art Collection and was shown during Art Basel Miami 2008, which showed works by contemporary American artists. Liu has stated that she donated her share of the profits from the NYC Milk Gallery gallery show to UNICEF. In London, a portion of the proceeds from her book ''Seventy Two went to UNICEF. Charity In 2001, Liu was the spokeswoman for the Lee National Denim Day fundraiser, which raises money for breast cancer research and education.Frontline Newsletter. Fall 2001. "Actress Lucy Liu (Ling Woo—TV's Ally McBeal), served as spokeswoman for the 2001 Lee National Denim Day®, the world's largest single-day fundraiser for breast cancer. The one-day event was not just about raising funds, though—it was also about raising awareness." In 2004 Liu was appointed an ambassador for U.S. Fund for UNICEF. She traveled to Pakistan and Lesotho, among several other countries. Early in 2006, Liu received an "Asian Excellence Award" for Visibility.“Lucy Liu Charity Work, Events and Causes”. looktothestars.org. She also hosted an MTV documentary, Traffic, for the MTV EXIT campaign in 2007. In 2008, she produced and narrated the short film The Road to Traffik, about the Cambodian author and human rights advocate Somaly Mam. The film was directed by Kerry Girvin and co-produced by photographer Norman Jean Roy. This led to a partnership with producers on the documentary film Redlight. Liu is a supporter of marriage equality for gays and lesbians, and became a spokeswoman for the Human Rights Campaign in 2011.Liu profile, HRC.com; accessed October 20, 2014. She has teamed up with Heinz to combat the widespread global health threat of iron deficiency anemia and vitamin and mineral malnutrition among infants and children in the developing world. Personal life In 1991, Liu underwent surgery after a breast cancer scare. "The doctor sort of felt and said it was cancer and it needs to come out. I went into shell-shock. It was pretty traumatizing." The lump was removed just two days after the doctor's examination and was found to be benign. Liu has studied various religions, such as Buddhism, Taoism and Jewish mysticism. She has stated, "I'm into all things spiritual—anything to do with meditation or chants or any of that stuff. I studied Chinese philosophy in school. There's something in the metaphysical that I find very fascinating." She has been a member of the Chinese-American organization Committee of 100 since 2004.Profile, committee100.org; accessed October 20, 2014. Liu is a single parent by choice. She has a son, Rockwell Lloyd Liu, who was born in 2015 via gestational surrogate and is biologically related to Liu. Commenting on choosing the method, she states that it is the right option for her as she was busy working at the time. Since the birth of her son, Liu has been heavily involved in celebrating diversity in modern families. One major campaign she was involved in was the Tylenol's #HowWeFamily Mother's Day Campaign. Filmography As actress ;Film ;Television ;Video games As director Art exhibitions Awards and nominations See also * Chinese Americans in New York City References External links * * * Lucy Liu profile, Emmys.com; accessed October 20, 2014. }} Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American painters Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American actresses of Chinese descent Category:American artists of Chinese descent Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Artists from New York City Category:Members of Committee of 100 Category:New York University alumni Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Jackson Heights, Queens Category:Stuyvesant High School alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:21st-century American women artists Category:American actresses of Taiwanese descent Category:American people of Northern Han Chinese descent Category:American people of Shanghainese descent Category:American women painters